


We found ourselves some treasure

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta per il cowt e controllata neanche per sbaglio /oo prima o poi lo farò.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We found ourselves some treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il cowt e controllata neanche per sbaglio /oo prima o poi lo farò.

Ci sono centinaia di cose che Arthur non vorrebbe mai e poi mai essere costretto a fare: partecipare all’ennesima riunione di nobili con suo padre, sopportare ancora una volta le lamentele di questi ultimi su come il suo comportamento sia ovviamente meno che perfetto, dover sorridere e compiacere ogni singola nobildonna presente a corte — eppure nessuna di queste idee lo infastidisce più dell’imposizione di sposarsi a tutti i costi entro la fine dell’anno.

Si rende conto di essere stato fin troppo fortunato in questo ambito: la maggior parte dei reali è costretta a sposarsi prima dei vent’anni e lui invece è riuscito ad attendere fino ai ventiquattro — l’Inghilterra ha avuto problemi ben più pressanti, questa è la motivazione ufficiale, ma lui sa perfettamente che la motivazione è un’altra.

C’è un segreto, un segreto gelosamente custodito dai suoi genitori, un segreto portato avanti fin da quando aveva poco più di dieci anni e questo segreto è esattamente il motivo per cui fino a questo momento non ha dovuto sposarsi: da anni ormai sua moglie è già stata scelta.

«La carrozza è a poca distanza dal castello, Arthur» la voce calma di sua madre lo raggiunge nel profondo dei suoi pensieri con esattamente il problema che stava cercando di ignorare.

Il silenzio ostinato di Arthur viene completamente trascurato da sua madre che si limita ad accarezzargli una spalla e a lasciarlo solo con la consapevolezza di stare per incontrare la donna con cui dovrà passare il resto della propria vita.

_Donna_ , sbuffa con più disprezzo di come dovrebbe essere, non è nemmeno una donna: è una ragazzina di sedici anni mandata a sposarsi con un uomo di ventiquattro. Come minimo prima di diventare anche solo lontanamente una compagna di vita accettabile — e interessante — dovranno passare almeno altri cinque anni.

Ha sempre voluto sposare una donna intelligente e affascinante, una donna con cui poter affrontare discussioni di un certo livello, una donna che possa governare al suo fianco davvero — non come una sorta di trofeo — e non riesce proprio a capire come possano i suoi genitori non rendersi conto di quanto tutto questo sia sbagliato. Loro sono i primi ad avergli insegnato il valore e l’importanza di stare con qualcuno che sia a pari livello!

Mille e mille volte ha sentito raccontare le difficoltà che i suoi genitori hanno dovuto affrontare per potersi sposare — perché lei era una principessa e lui un nobile minore e l’assurdità di questa cosa l’ha sempre colpito moltissimo —, le opinioni contrarie che hanno dovuto ignorare e le norme che hanno dovuto calpestare pur di stare insieme. E ora tutte queste belle storie sembrano sparite nel nulla di fronte alla possibilità di un’alleanza con la Francia — come è possibile che a nessuno dei due importi davvero della felicità del loro unico figlio? Sono settimane, da quando ha scoperto tutto questo, che Arthur si ritrova a pensare di stare sognando o di essere finito nel bel mezzo di uno scherzo. Eppure la realtà dei fatti rimane la stessa: deve sposarsi entro qualche settimana con una ragazzina che non ha mai visto e con la quale non ha mai nemmeno parlato, soltanto per portare all’Inghilterra una scintillante nuova alleanza politica. 

E non c’è nulla, nulla che possa fare per evitare il proprio destino.

 

 

Ci sono centinaia di cose che Francine non vorrebbe mai e poi mai essere costretta a fare: partecipare all’ennesimo ricevimento pieno zeppo di nobili e nobildonne che bisbigliano alle sue spalle per chissà quale motivo, sopportare ancora una volta le lamentele dei consiglieri di suo padre sulla sua età e su quanto tempo serva ancora per farla sposare con qualche ricco francese che possa portare un’enorme quantità di denaro alla corona, dover sorridere e compiacere ogni singolo ospite a corte come ci si aspetta dalla perfetta principessa — eppure nessuna di queste idee la infastidisce più del silenzio ostinato di suo padre sulla domanda che continua a porre.

«Posso sapere almeno il suo nome?» chiede per l’ennesima volta mentre la carrozza sobbalza lievemente e suo padre sbuffa, annoiata dal continuo porsi di quella questione; «non voglio sapere nient’altro, solo come si chiama».

«Lo scoprirai tra poco, perché devi continuare a chiedermelo?» ribatte l’uomo senza nemmeno distogliere lo sguardo dal paesaggio che si intravede al di fuori della carrozza.

«Perché lo voglio sapere e basta, non mi sembra di aver fatto una richiesta così tanto impossibile» borbotta Francine con poca convinzione, sapendo perfettamente che non c’è alcuna possibilità che suo padre le dia davvero una risposta.

C’è una parte di lei che vorrebbe tornare indietro e non pensare mai più al fatto che sta andando a sposarsi con qualcuno che non ha mai nemmeno visto — e allo stesso tempo sa che questo grande passo è fondamentale per la propria famiglia e per il proprio paese ed è disposta a compierlo.

Non sa quanti anni abbia il suo promesso sposo, non sa come si chiami, non sa quale sia il suo aspetto fisico o come sia solito comportarsi e nonostante questo si sforzerà in ogni modo di far andare bene le cose tra di loro, si sforzerà in ogni modo di dare una possibilità a quell’unione combinata — per il bene di tutti coloro che la circondano e non solo per questo.

Ha sempre sognato di trovare il vero amore e di poter passare tutta la propria vita al fianco di chiunque egli fosse: di poter essere felice con qualcuno che la ama più di ogni altra cosa, di poter avere dei figli e una famiglia numerosa con qualcuno che provi esattamente le stesse cose per lei.

Avrebbe preferito sposarsi per amore? Certo che sì. Questo non cambia però la sua visione del futuro, questo non cambia in alcun modo le sue speranze per quello che dovrà succedere.

Ha passato sedici anni di vita ad ammirare e ad invidiare l’amore profondo che c’è tra suo padre e sua madre e quando ha scoperto che anche il loro è stato un matrimonio combinato — e che nonostante questo si sono innamorati, hanno vissuto una vita felice e mai, nemmeno per un istante, l’amore che c’è tra di loro è diminuito o ha perso importanza — ha deciso che niente e nessuno l’avrebbe spinta a dubitare di poter trovare la stessa identica cosa nel suo futuro.

Il suo destino la attende al di là delle mura di quel castello e Francine è pronta ad accoglierlo.

 

 

Ci sono centinaia di cose che Ludwig non vorrebbe mai e poi mai essere costretto a fare: partecipare all’ennesima giostra piena zeppa di cavalieri che bisbigliano alle sue spalle soltanto perché non ha origini nobili, sopportare ancora una volta le lamentele di qualche altolocato messere su assurde faide e tradimenti e dover portare a termine incarichi su incarichi sempre per gli stessi uomini volgari e meschini, dover sorridere e fingere che nulla di tutto questo lo infastidisca davvero — eppure nessuna di queste idee la irrita più dell’essere cavaliere ormai da anni e non aver ancora avuto l’occasione di dimostrare le proprie capacità come vorrebbe.

Ha passato tutta la sua infanzia a sognare di poter diventare un cavaliere — i suoi genitori hanno dovuto vendere quasi tutto quello che possedevano per dargli la possibilità di portare avanti il suo sogno — e ora che è arrivato, ora che è a tutti gli effetti un cavaliere, l’idea di sprecare la sua vita in un modo così servile e inutile lo disgusta terribilmente.

Per questo viaggia ormai da giorni, di castello in castello, cercando l’opportunità giusta, cercando la persona giusta alla quale offrire i propri servizi, cercando di dare un senso alla propria vita.

Ventotto anni sono tanti per poter sprecare altro tempo, ventotto anni sono decisamente troppi per permettersi di continuare a fare il cavaliere errante: sarebbe meraviglioso riuscire a trovare un re, un principe o un nobile particolarmente altolocato che possa volere i suoi servigi — ci riflette mentre scorge una carrozza non molto distante da lui, pensando a quanto debba essere ricco o nobile chiunque viaggi con un seguito composto da così tante persone.

Pur essendo nato in una famiglia di umili origini — suo padre è un mercante e il suo commercio ha sempre permesso a tutti quanti loro di vivere in modo più o meno decente — non è in alcun modo adirato con tutti coloro che per status sociale sono al di sopra di lui.

Non gli capita molto spesso di odiare qualcuno — tranne nei rari casi in cui si imbatte in qualcuno che effettivamente merita di essere odiato con ogni fibra del proprio essere — e di certo non è così invidioso o frustrato da adirarsi con uno di quei nobili soltanto perché hanno più denaro di lui o perché vivono in splendidi castelli con centinaia di servitori.

A lui non interessa niente di tutto questo, a lui non serve niente di simile: tutto quello che desidera è poter condurre una vita degna di essere vissuta, al servizio di qualcuno che non gli faccia detestare tutto quello che fa: non dovrebbe poi essere così difficile.

Ludwig è certo più di ogni altra cosa che quello deve essere e sarà il suo destino.

 

 

Quando la carrozza giunge finalmente a destinazione sia Francine che Arthur si trovano nello stesso identico stato d’animo: la preoccupazione ha prevalso su qualsiasi altro sentimento.

Entrambi non possono fare a meno di pensare alle alternative peggiori che circondano come se fosse nebbia il loro futuro matrimonio. _E se fosse qualcuno con cui mai e poi mai vorrei passare la mia vita?_ Si chiede Arthur con insistenza, cercando di non pensarci e allo stesso tempo alimentando il fuoco del dubbio e della preoccupazione.

_E se non riuscissimo mai ad amarci?_ Si chiede Francine cercando di nascondere l’angoscia che le ha appena stretto le labbra in una smorfia di apprensione.

Entrambi si soffermano soltanto su cosa potrebbe andare peggio, su quali cose non potrebbero mai e poi mai sopportare nel rispettivo compagno, su cosa potrebbe andare male, su cosa non potrebbe mai cambiare per il meglio. Il brivido di terrore che scuote Arthur quando dalla carrozza scende finalmente la sua futura sposa viene sostituito da un sospiro bruscamente trattenuto: la giovane è lì, in piedi davanti a lui, e somiglia incredibilmente tanto a—

«Arthur?» domanda lei con un sussurro incredulo, senza distogliere nemmeno per un secondo lo sguardo da lui; «sei proprio tu?»

«Francine..?» ribatte quasi senza rendersene conto Arthur, mormorando il suo nome in un sospiro flebile. La giovane fanciulla davanti a lui è davvero Francine, allora, non stava sognando!

Mille ricordi di infanzia gli attraversano la mente: due, tre, quattro estati intere passate a giocare con lei quando erano più piccoli; due, tre, quattro estati intere passate a correre nei corridoi del castello e nei giardini subito fuori. Ha sempre pensato che i loro genitori volessero lavorare sui buoni rapporti dei loro paesi — mai avrebbe pensato di dover sposare Francine!

Dal canto suo Francine non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da Arthur — non che voglia farlo, dopo anni che non si vedono, con tutti i ricordi che ha di lui e con quello che questa piccola riunione può voler dire —; ricorda quando era piccola e lei e Arthur giocavano a rincorrersi nei giardini, ricorda la prima volta che ha pensato a quanto le sarebbe piaciuto rimanere con lui per sempre, ricorda la sua prima infatuazione per lui, ricorda quanto ha pianto quando hanno smesso di recarsi in Inghilterra ogni singola estate. Ricorda tutto questo e non può fare a meno di fare pochi passi avanti e gettare le braccia al collo di Arthur.

«Non avevo idea che fossi tu» mormorano esattamente nello stesso istante, prima di scostarsi appena e ridere divertiti da quella situazione così tanto paradossale e così tanto incredibile.

I loro genitori guardano attentamente quello che sta succedendo tra i due giovani, sorridendo con soddisfazione nel constatare che nessuno sembra più avere nulla da ridire su quell’unione che fino a qualche istante fa sembrava molto precaria.

Arthur e Francine non sembrano volersi scostare uno dall’altra — le dita delle mani che si intrecciano tra loro, lo sguardo di Arthur che pare volerla accarezzare e il sorriso di Francine che illumina tutto ciò che li circonda. Passano interi minuti in silenzio, fino a quando i loro genitori decidono di lasciarli da soli e loro nemmeno se ne rendono conto — tutto quello che è esiste è la loro vicinanza e le loro mani intrecciate; e il cavaliere che, dopo un semplice inchino, si è fermato a pochi passi da loro e si limita ad osservarli con interesse.

 

*

 

Sono passati sette anni dal matrimonio di Arthur e Francine e in sette anni nessuno ha mai visto una coppia più felice della loro. Il primo anno è stato forse il più difficoltoso: imparare a convivere come marito e moglie dopo non essersi visti più per anni non è un compito facile eppure entrambi si impegnano a portarlo a termine con tutte le loro forze, sperando di poter fare sempre meglio, sperando che tutto vada bene e che i loro desideri vengano esauditi. Dopo averli osservati come ospite per qualche tempo, Ludwig chiede di poter essere al servizio di Arthur, di Francine o di entrambi — ed entrambi gli accordano il proprio permesso. In breve tempo Ludwig passa dall’essere un cavaliere errante all’essere l’uomo di fiducia dei sovrani.

Il secondo anno è più facile del previsto: il rapporto tra di loro è già migliorate moltissimo e non c’è alcun modo di far andare male la vita perfetta che stanno avendo: i loro paesi sono finalmente in pace, i loro genitori sono più felici di quanto non fossero mai stati, Ludwig ha finalmente trovato il posto che da sempre desiderava e Francine scopre di essere incinta.

Il terzo anno è pieno di gioie e aspettative mentre il ventre di Francine cresce sempre di più e Arthur scopre di non aver mai desiderato altro — e tutti i sogni che aveva svaniscono di fronte alla meraviglia di vedere sua moglie sorridere e accarezzarsi il ventre con dolcezza.

Il quarto anno è qualcosa che nessuno di loro avrebbe mai immaginato: il bambino che nasce è la gioia di tutti quanti, dai nonni ai genitori ai nobili entusiasti di avere un erede sicuro per il trono in così poco tempo. Quando poi Francine scopre di essere di nuovo incinta, la felicità di tutti quanti giunge a dei livelli mai creduti possibili; il quinto anno è di nuovo la gioia stupefacente di vedere Francine e la bambina che cresce dentro di lei e che nel sesto anno giunge ad accrescere ulteriormente l’amore che c’è fra Arthur e sua moglie.

Dall’inverno del settimo anno Ludwig si assume l’incarico di sorvegliare personalmente la regina e i bambini e Arthur non potrebbe essere più tranquillo di così: i suoi figli si sentono al sicuro con il cavaliere, Francine si sente al sicuro e lo trova gentile e piacevole quanto basta per essere felice e soddisfatta all’idea di averlo intorno ogni singolo giorno della sua vita.

Tutti quanti a palazzo sono certi — più di quanto siano certi delle loro singole esistenze, più di quanto siano certi del sorgere del sole, più di quanto siano certi del susseguirsi delle stagioni — che la regina abbia una relazione al di fuori del matrimonio.

È stato chiaro per la prima volta dal momento in cui sono stati visti passeggiare insieme nei giardini — con tutte le numerosissime volte in cui Ludwig le sorride e le porge il braccio e tutte le numerosissime volte in cui lei riesce a farlo ridere —, è diventata una certezza quando uno dei domestici li ha visti in atteggiamenti decisamente più intimi di quelli.

Basta ben poco per stabilire quando una regina sta oltrepassando certi limiti — e di certo non serve coglierla nel preciso atto di tradimento — ed è bastato un semplice bacio un po’ troppo vicino alle labbra perché tutti quanti sapessero perfettamente cos’è successo.

A palazzo sono molti quelli che si divertono tremendamente tanto al pensiero che la regina possa tradire il re: per quanto Arthur faccia del suo meglio nel gestire gli affari del regno — per quanto faccia, in effetti, un ottimo lavoro a riguardo — ci sarà sempre qualche nobile profondamente contrario al suo modo di fare, alle cose che dice o perfino alla sua stessa famiglia.

Arthur si sente rivolgere gli stessi sottintesi, le stesse battutine sarcastiche, gli stessi riferimenti fintamente casuali, le stesse occhiate divertite e gli stessi bisbigli da mesi e mesi.

Nessuno di loro osa, ovviamente, dire qualcosa di anche solo vagamente troppo eccessivo: per quanto Arthur possa essere un sovrano magnanimo e di certo non un tiranno, nessuno vuole testare i suo limiti rischiando di fare una brutta fine; eppure i sorrisi ironici e gli sguardi maliziosi restano e Arthur non è così tanto ingenuo da non rendersene conto.

Ci vogliono mesi e mesi prima che riesca a convincere un certo nobile minore — che si affretta ad assicurarlo che lui non è di certo uno di quelli che fa questa cosa — a spiegargli quale sia il motivo di tanta ilarità tra tutto il resto dell’aristocrazia.

«È la regina, mio signore.. la regina e il cavaliere» e tanto basta per capire a cosa si riferiscano tutti quei commenti alle sue spalle e tutte quelle occhiate di nascosto. Impiega ben poco tempo a tornare nelle loro stanze e nel momento esatto in cui apre la porta non può fare a meno di lanciare uno sguardo preoccupato a Francine che giace supina sul letto con un libro in mano e un’espressione estremamente soddisfatta dipinta sul viso.

«Metà della nostra corte è convinta che tu mi stia tradendo con Ludwig» si limita a constatare ad alta voce Arthur, sedendosi al fianco di sua moglie e accarezzandogli i capelli con la mano; «ne eri al corrente, mia cara?»

«Certamente, caro» ribatte Francine senza nemmeno sbattere le palpebre; «credevo lo sapessi».

«E non hai nulla da dire a riguardo? Non c’è nulla che vorresti dirmi?» insiste nuovamente Arthur, portando la mano libera ad accarezzare la coscia di Francine, coperta soltanto da un leggero strato di stoffa bianca.

«Immagino che sia meglio questo che sapere la verità» interviene Ludwig dall’altro lato del letto, entrambe le mani impegnate a massaggiare i piedi di Francine che annuisce ridendo e posa il libro sulle coperte per poter accarezzare il viso di Arthur.

«Oh, voi dite?» la smorfia impassibile di Arthur si trasforma in un piccolo sogghigno che basta a far cambiare l’espressione leggermente tesa di Ludwig in un sorriso divertito.

«Forse dovremmo dire a tutti quanti di come questo cavaliere ha conquistato i nostri regni» ride ancora Francine, voltandosi a baciare Ludwig e lasciando che entrambi la stringano fra le braccia e dedichino tutte le loro capacità a farla sentire amata — come lei dedicherà tutte le proprie capacità a far sentire amati loro.

Li osserva attentamente — il modo in cui Ludwig le stringe piano un fianco e si sporge per baciare Arthur; il modo in cui suo marito freme a quel contatto e lascia che Francine gli accarezzi le spalle e scenda sulla schiena con dolcezza — e si rende conto di essere la donna più fortunata in tutti i loro regni. Tutto quello che voleva era una persona che la amasse, una persona che fosse felice nel passare con lei tutta la loro vita — e ora si ritrova ad averne ben due.

«Va tutto bene?» le chiedono entrambi all’unisono, cercando di capire quale sia il motivo del poco coinvolgimento di Francine — che di solito è sempre molto più che entusiasta nel prendere parte alle mille effusioni e dimostrazioni di affetto che li coinvolgono.

Francine rivolge un sorriso smagliante ad entrambi prima di sistemarsi meglio tra di loro e dimenticare tutto il resto; «va tutto benissimo, non potrebbe essere altrimenti».

Che tutti quanti i nobili parlino pure alle loro spalle: la verità e la felicità appartengono a loro.


End file.
